


When They Are Apart

by aloha_cowboy7



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: I can't believe I actually wrote this, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Nick and Greg Shenanigans, PWP, Sexting, Slash, Text Conversation, There is literally no plot here, did I mention smut?, horny and in love, horny idiots in love, literal verbal porn, no real plot, no storyline, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowboy7/pseuds/aloha_cowboy7
Summary: Nick and Greg are apart. Nick gets horny, texting shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Greg Sanders & Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	When They Are Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: trying out this strange form of fic writing, this story will basically be a *smutty* text conversation between Nick and Greg. Nick is out of town for some reason. Some things are meant to be left to the imagination, you get to think of the pictures the two send (😉). Set from the POV of Greg’s phone if that even makes sense. . . Also, fair warning SMUT, LEMON, SLASH, whatever you want to call it. Just two idiots who are horny and in love.

New text from: Nicky at 9:38 pm “Hey Darlin”

 _hi, babe :) what are you up to? I miss you._

I miss you too hun. Definitely missing being close to you. Hugging you. Kissing you. It’s late and I miss you. Take a guess as to what I’m doing, I am alone after all 😉

 _Oh man. I’m in trouble. Give me a few and I’m all yours_.

I thought you were already mine!! Don’t make me wait too long baby... <attachment: image>

_Damn you and your hot self. I’m still at dinner, now I have to somehow hide the fact that I have a boner in public like a teenager!!_

You know I love to tease ;) get home as quick as you can baby. I’ll just keep myself entertained while I think of you and what we did before I left. I came so hard that day... we need to use those toys more often. Fuck I’m so hard

_I’m getting in a cab to head home. BEHAVE YOURSELF FOR A FEW MORE MINUTES._

I haven’t touched myself yet, waiting for you. Teasing myself by running my hands down my abs like you do, the way that drives me crazy, running my finger along the waistband of my boxers.

 _Fuck Nicky_.

You like that?

_You know it. I’m like 7 minutes away from the house, please be nice…_

You should have come with me, there would be none of this texting and waiting business going on, I’d be able to touch you, kiss you, and everything else.

_Don’t blame me for not coming, blame the boss for not approving the time off._

Oh, you will be coming darlin, soon too

_NOT. WHAT. I. MEANT._

😉 <attachment: image>

_You, my love, are Satan_

And that would make you Satan’s mistress wouldn’t it?

_I guess so, maybe I’ll start playing as dirty as you._

Please do.

_I just got home babe_

Finally.

_I’m so hard baby. I’m taking my shirt off, next my pants, then those stupid boxers with the Texas flag that I only wear when I’m missing you… <attachment: image>_

Shit. God, I miss you so much.

_I’m going to tell you what I want you to do_

Yes please

_Start by slowly dragging your finger down your chest just like I do when we’re making out_

Ok, what are you doing?

_Wouldn’t you like to know?_

Yes. I do. I really do. Fuck I want you.

_I want you to start touching yourself where you want it most. Do it like I do, babe. Go slow and tight. Then gradually speed up._

Fucking hell, baby.

_Are you doing what I told you?_

Yes

_Good. I just pulled out the lube, the one you like that smells like cinnamon._

What are you going to do with it?

 _You already know the answer to that_.

Come on G

 _The teaser is becoming the teased_ _😉_

Shit

_You gave me a good idea earlier when you were talking about the toys… <attachment: image>_

Is that new??

_Yep. Bought it today. Went to that shop on the Strip that makes you blush. Thought I’d buy myself something nice to play with since I missed the feeling of you inside me. Did you know they have kits where you can DIY a dildo out of a mold of your dick?_

I do now, and I have a sudden need to buy one. We’re doing that when I get home.

_Already covered. Got one for each of us. And a few other things for when you get back._

God I love you. Now stop teasing cause I’m close baby

_< attachment: image>_

fuck baby

_I’m close too._

I’m stroking hard and fast now hun

_So am I. Fuck Nicky I’m coming_

I just did too. You’re amazing, and I love you.

_You get so romantic after you get off, its great. Tomorrow we’re doing this over Facetime. Oh, and I love you too babe._

Good night darlin’

_Night Nicky_


End file.
